


Is This Love or Lust? (underlust fontcest)

by Suigintoulover_811



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t worry, M/M, Underage Sex, but that was when papyrus had his first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suigintoulover_811/pseuds/Suigintoulover_811
Summary: Papyrus knows he shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. Even if this was a world full of sex, it was wrong to fuck your brother without consent. (This has somewhat unaware rape or some shit Idon'tknowkillme)(Also a second part is coming after a request from FanFiction.Net *cough*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have more uploaded stories of fontcest (if you're into that) on my:  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/SUIGINTOULOVER811 (fanfictions)  
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/~suigintoulover811 (fanfictions)  
> Tumblr: https://suigintoulover811.tumblr.com/ (fanfictions, art)  
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/suigitoulover811 (fanfictions, art)
> 
> all of these is where to find me although fanfiction.net is my main source of where all of my fanfics are.

Papyrus knows he shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. Even if this was a world full of sex, it was wrong to fuck your brother without consent. Of course papyrus loved mettaton with all his heart. He would never touch him until he was ready and that would take a long time. Papyrus said he would wait. But his instincts didn't. His lust was unbearable to control. The royal harem was okay to say the least to satisfy his needs. But it wasn't enough. So he had to turn to the one person he knew would. His brother.

His brother, sans, was known to be a hot shot in the underground and known for being the biggest slut in all of Snowdin. Undyne insisted he should join the royal harem, but he refused. Sans wanted his brother to have the spotlight. Papyrus was lucky to have a brother like sans. He even brought food and enough money to keep them safe and warm. He knew that when they first moved to Snowdin, they had nothing. No one would help them, sans grew desperate as he wanted to feed his little bro. It was then sans turned to prostitution. As much sans hated the option, it at least gave him what they needed. And he was happy it made papyrus happy.

As years past sans became consumed of the lust. So much he became obsessed. So much Papyrus constantly saw other monsters entering his house. More than he can count. He knows he wasn't jealous, but he hated the way he could hear those other monsters with his brother on the other side of the wall in his room. The way they called his brother. It was so vulgar. He hated it so much. Which is why papyrus wanted sans to take his virginity first.

"You want to what bro?"

"I want to understand what sex is. I want you to be my first." Sans paused at this. Sans never wanted him to be corrupted to the lust of sex. The craving. The obsession. But papyrus was entering 13, the stage of hormones. It was papyrus' decision to have his first time. And sans had no say in it. If papyrus wanted him to be his first...then so be it. "Will I hurt you?" Papyrus's voice shaking. They've gone so far in this. So much that papyrus was about to enter his brother. Sans positioned himself at the right angle. As papyrus said that sans chuckled.

"Only if you're gentle~ but it's okay you're my baby bro~" sans slammed down. Sans clenched tightly around papyrus as he groaned. Papyrus gasped as he was engulfed by the hot slick walls that spasms around him. Sans them flips so that papyrus was on top. "So go all out~" sans's cheek bone began to flush as the member of his brother was already hitting a pleasure spot. Papyrus couldn’t take the pleasure as he began to move. It was so warm. He moved slowly as he wanted to savor the feeling of this pleasure. This was his first time after all. Sans was smaller than him, as each thrust he took, he felt like he was being pummeled into the mattress. It was then papyrus began to speed up, already used to the slickness of the moist cavern. Sans tried to widen his legs as he tried to suck in more of the member impaling him.

Papyrus then shoved them farther than sans thought he would, hammering inside him.

"AHH! Paps! That's too MUCH!" Papyrus didn't listen as lifted his hipbones to clack together. Sans's walls were constricting around him. Papyrus groaned as he came inside his brother. Sans gasped loudly as the hot fluid shot in too soon. Sans came with scream as he clamped down. Papyrus kept going. Getting so lost in the pleasure. As his cunt was abused so harshly, sans knew what was happening. He was corrupting his brother. Corrupting his brother into the same lust he was obsessed with now. And sans hated himself for that.

Ever since that day papyrus became desperate for sex just as sans was. Everyone here was. Every single monster was obsessed with sex. All except mettaton. The one papyrus loved dearly with all his heart. All but wondering, was mettaton really? I mean of course he was. Right?

Ever since papyrus and mettaton began to be close to having sex, sans stopped having sex with him for awhile. Sans was of course happy that his brother finally met the one he would love. But papyrus still felt empty. Everything in his life was full because his brother was in it. But it's empty now. Sex was the only interaction papyrus had with his brother. Besides living together. But he knows that sans will stop having sex with him completely. Besides, sans said he was going to move in with Grillby. Grillby was lucky to have a monster like sans. Sans was the best thing Grillby had and sans with mutual feelings. This made papyrus wonder. What was it like? What was it like to be loved. Not just by anyone but by sans specifically. Not by just sex, but with real love. More than brotherly.

Papyrus wanted that too. But what he was doing was wrong. But he didn't care. He wanted to be loved too.

Sans gasped in his sleep as he was being fingered brutally in his cunt. Papyrus watched his brother's expression. His pleasure. Looking at him now, it made him more cute. Papyrus wanted his brother so bad. He wasn't sure if it was his lust, or his heart speaking. But he didn't care. All he wanted was relief.

"Sans. Brother. I hope you don't mind if me using you. You won't mind right? I know you won't. I'm you little brother. You let me do what ever I want. Even with you."

Sans was knocked out as he was breathing heavily. He clenched the pillows as his cunt was stretched fully.

"Look at you brother.~ you're all slick and tight for me. Every time I stretch you out, you clench back in. I know you'll hold my sperm well~" sans's sleepy reflexes kicked in as he tried to move away from the pleasure. Papyrus saw this as he held him in place. "Don't try to hide away the pleasure brother~ I know you want this as much as I do." Sans squirmed in his sleep as he felt his pleasure rising. "It looks like you're about to come, go ahead. I won't stop you." Papyrus roughly shoves his finger in the tight walls. Sans whimpers as he comes around the long fingers. Papyrus pulls out his fingers, already missing the way his brother clenched around them.

Sans's body felt like it was over as sans went back to his peaceful sleep. Papyrus smirked at this as they were far from done. Papyrus began to pull down his pajama pants to reveal his erect member. He began to stroke it as beads of cum began to dribble down. He began to line himself up. Once he was in the right position he began to be sucked in the tight walls he remembers. His first time. It felt marvelous. Sans's walls weren't used to the thickness of papyrus's cock. It seems like he hasn't had sex for a while. As papyrus pushed his way in, sans whimpered. Papyrus stares at his brother. He looks like he's having his first time. So cute.

He slowly slides out as the walls begin to shudder in anticipation. Sans sucks in an unneeded breathe. He clenches the pillows as his walls clench around papyrus's cock. The unexpected response had papyrus's arms give out on him and just groan in the pleasure. But he couldn't stop there. Not when he wanted relief so badly.

"Shit, brother. You're squeezing me so tight, I can barely hold on much longer." It was then papyrus began a slow rough pace. Sans gave out soft groans and moans. This irritated papyrus as he wanted to hear loud gasps and squeals of bliss. Papyrus gave out more harsher thrusts as he was begging, forcing more lovable cries of pleasure. Sans's voice began to rise higher as he being pushed to his limits of another orgasm. His entrance twitching and begging for release to return back to it's state of the afterglow of it's last orgasm. Papyrus knows he shouldn't be doing this, but he can't help it. It was so addicting. Too addicting. Sans was his brother for Asgore's sake! But the way he's doing this to sans, who is ASLEEP. It just makes him think they aren't brothers. Which encourages him to continue. He knows it's a guilty pleasure he should be ashamed of, but for now, right now..."Let's not be brothers for tonight sans.~" papyrus whispers quietly as sans was still surprisingly asleep through all of this. It was when sans gave the most pleasurable noises he loved. Sans gave out a squeal as papyrus found the perfect spot to get what he wanted. It was then sans clenched hard around his member. Papyrus sucked in a breathe as he noticed sans was already destroying his pillows.

"G-Grilllbbby~!" Papyrus stopped at this. Papyrus tried not to let out a sob as sans was continuously shouting Grillby's name. Of course the fire element would be in his brother's fantasies. Papyrus was nothing more than his little brother. papyrus's tears fell as he was thrusting into his brother harder. sans never stopped yelling that name. "Grillby! Grillby! oh stars-! GRILLBY!" papyrus doesn't want to hear it. he wants to hear his own name. Papyrus was being hurt by that name and he wanted sans to STOP.

'please...don't say that name. I want you to say my name.'

sans gave out his last orgasm as he came around papyrus. Yelling that name that finally made papyrus sob.

"GRILLBY~! CUMMING-!"

papyrus finally gave into his orgasm as he heard his brother say that name he now envied. HATED. as they came, sans began to fall back to his peaceful slumber. Papyrus though? He cried. he cried as his sleeping brother was fantasizing of another. while they fucked. he felt so unloved. unwanted in his brother's life. He knows that he would never be selfish. But can he at least be selfish just this once? He could have his brother all to himself. Have the love he wants. Needs. All the other papyruses have their sanses, so why can't he? What made him different? It was obvious that he already knew that answer. He was part of an AU where sans would fall for Grillby. Papyrus want to know how it was like being love by sans. How did it feel? He wants to kiss sans too. Not just because of the lust, but with his love. His true love. It would be a glorious feeling. Even more than just the sex. He then slowly pulled out of sans as his cum stopped flowing.

With his legs wobbly, he tucked sans back in and left to his room to sleep. As he now laid in his bed, he knew that his greedy and needy feelings for his brother was his dirty little secret. His and his alone. Sans might as well give up on Grillby, because he belongs to him. It would be fun, to be naive and have an adoration for a robot when it was his brother in secret. And without him knowing, he would indulge in his most guiltiest pleasure in his big brother's own sleep. They wouldn't know what hit em'. And if anyone ever found out. He'll make sure they go out with a bang.

"Brother! you're awake! Finally! I was about to storm in your room to wake you." papyrus yelled from the kitchen as he looked to he his brother finally up and down stairs.

"Heh. Yep. Ya know me bro." sans mumbled as he sat down on the couch. he slouched as slumber was taking control of his body once more. It was then papyrus came and sat a plate of his famous spaghetti on his lap. Even though papyrus's cooking was...mediocre, sans would always and lovingly swallowed his gut (heh) and gobbled it all down. It was then papyrus began to feel fidgety. his oblivious older brother unaware that there was evidence of their love making only papyrus knew.

"So...dear brother...how did you sleep last night?" sans slurped up the noodles of spaghetti before responding.

"Mm...same old, same old bro. But if I had to be honest, it was the best sleep I've had, or should I say WET dream." sans said in a suggestive way as he rubbed his femurs together, to feel the same friction when he was in his deep slumber. his arousal was seeping a bit through his short, shorts. Papyrus watched with arousal in his eyelights as he saw how well he drove his brother up a wall last night. It was then sans stared up at his brother. he then put his plate of spaghetti on the coffee table.

"Maybe you can make it better?~" sans whispered as he climbed in his lap. Papyrus was shaking in delight. their teeth were dangerously close as sans's formed sex was just hovering above his pelvis. Papyrus could feel the heat radiating off the delicious opening. He would give anything to just rut into it. Feel it drip and ooze uncontrollably as his brother would be practically begging for his cock to fuck him. Make him loose control in delight. Scream at the top of his lungs and chant his name like a mantra. They were so close. So close that-

"Of course I have grillbz, and you have Mettaton for relief. I shouldn't break that. We're all pals here." sans said as he gradually got off his lap and went back to eating his spaghetti. Oh man, papyrus wished they would just enjoy their desires for just a while. Of course one round with other monsters were just a one time thing, but when it came to his brother, one round just wasn't enough. Sans then got up with his plate and took it to the sink.

"Well, paps, breakfast was real nice, but I have work to go to. Those cocks aren't going to suck themselves! Well...I guess they could~" sans was so smitten. It was then sans was gone in a flash. Papyrus knows that sans is going to go to Grillby's first. It's where most monsters know where to have the cheapest round with sans. Anywhere else, the price was raised. There were so many monsters there waiting for a turn to fuck his brother, there were times where sans wouldn't come home for a day and a half. And when that happened, Grillby would bring back a worn out, overstimulated and pleasured skeleton. Papyrus knows that sex the one thing that gave them the most money, but papyrus wanted his brother here with him. At home. But as the same for him and others, just one round with sans just wasn't enough. They were all greedy. Obsessed even. So obsessed of the lust that they put sans on a pedestal of it all. Even the king and queen had a lust for his brother as well. Sometimes they would request of his brother just for sex and would pay extra for his salary.

But of course sans would have a passion of love just for one monster in the whole underground. Sans should have chosen papyrus. Sans should have been his, but he went over to choose that pathetic fire element and he was too oblivious to realize sans was his all along. But papyrus was respectful towards Grillby because sans chose him fair and square. It would also break his big brother's heart to see the two people he loved be at each other's throats.

He shouldn't think about this too much. Mettaton should be coming over soon. Then he would try his efforts to get into the royal harem. Spend more time with mettaton. And then, only then after that he would be able to enjoy his guilty pleasures in the dead of night. This was a big turn of events in his smitten pleasures. As he thought this he began to laugh to himself at how much fun this would be.

"Oh sans. I'm sure my name will be the only name you'll be screaming. I'll make sure of it~"

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other monsters saw how papyrus wasn't himself. The only one oblivious was sans. But he has an excuse, papyrus has been only normal when he was with sans. Of course when sans had to leave him, he tried everything for sans to stay with him.

Other monsters saw how papyrus wasn't himself. The only one oblivious was sans. But he has an excuse, papyrus has been only normal when he was with sans. Of course when sans had to leave him, he tried everything for sans to stay with him. But in the end sans left for Grillby's coming home late again. Now here sans was: sleeping soundly, for papyrus to consume his desires in his sleep. As it was, sans was used to pleasure as he would go through it in his sleep. Papyrus was thankful for that. He wasn't sure if he would be able to face the fact that sans would be waking up to his little brother pounding into him in his sleep. Of course this world was full of lust, but papyrus shouldn't be doing this with his brother anymore. He already has someone for that. And sans as well.

If sans found out he would be disgusted with him. Doing such a selfish act, violating him in his sleep. Sans would hate him. And he would want anything else other than sans hating him. But right in this overwhelming pleasure he was having right now, he didn't care. He loves this. He loves his brother and he knows it's true. He couldn't tell whether it was from the heart or the way sans's walls squelched around his cock that made him groan into the pillow next to sans's skull.

God he never wants this to end. He doesn't want to stop. He just wishes it never would. Papyrus gave a hard snap of his hips than paced that made a hard clank. Sans gasps in his sleep as he was the surprised by the new change of pace. Sans came as it was too overwhelming of pleasure he was receiving. Papyrus wouldn't last either. He was so close and he wanted sans to feel it. He wanted him to feel it all. Papyrus cursed into the pillow as he gave a few harsh thrusts to finally release into the limp sleeping frame below him. He growled as his hot fluids shot into his brother. It took awhile for him to finally pull out and bask in the moment where his brother was full of his seed.

Papyrus smiled softly as he caresses sans's skull. His older big brother still sound asleep as if nothing had happened. Papyrus wishes he could stay but he can't let sans know of their fun together. At least not yet. There was still too many things to DISPOSE of.

Sans woke up as he sat up and stretched as hie heard his bones crack that made him moan in relaxation. He got up on his feet only to wobble and fall down. His legs feel so numb. It started happening lately every time he woke up. He wasn't sure if it was his wet dreams or not but he's been having them more lately as well. He crawled all the way to the door. As he reached the door he got on his wobbly knees and opened the door enough to fall back down.

"Paps! Can you help me?" Sans whines like a little child. Papyrus comes up the stairs to see sans on the floor trying to crawl to him. Papyrus smirked at this as it was another day of sans being unable to walk. By now he would have thought he would be used to the numbness of his legs after the pleasure. Guess not. He strides towards him and bends down the pick him up bridal style.

"Oh brother, you seem to wake up like this more than usual, why is that?" Papyrus ask slyly as he carries him down stairs to the kitchen. Sans moans in a bit of pain as he was set down in the chair. Papyrus smirked. He was glad to see the aftermaths his brother would have after their lustful night. Sans sees papyrus set a plate of spaghetti in front of him. He picks up the fork and starts to eat.

"Not sure bro. It's been happening recently and I don't know why." Sans then perks up as he remembered something. "Also, I just got a call from Grillbz that he was done renovating the second room of his house so I can finally move in." Papyrus froze at this. Shit he forgot. Sans was moving in with Grillby soon. He can't let that happen. He won't. He'll never let sans go. He'll make sure of it. "Isn't this great bro? Finally moving away so you can have the whole house to yourself," sans gave him suggestive look towards him, to show what he means by 'yourself'. "Maybe mettaton might move in with you. He can have my old room, I won't mind. Or you might share~" sans gave a once more suggestive look. Papyrus was quiet at this moment as he didn't want to talk about this. Sans sees this as he's now worried.

"Paps? Is something wrong?" Papyrus pauses at this.

"All those things are...great...brother...but it's just that...I'll miss you." Sans now shows the face of sorrow as gets up and runs up to his brother to hug him. He knows his legs were numb and wobbly but in instinct, he managed to forget about it and run to him.

"I'll miss you too paps. I'm glad you have such a big heart. You have so much love to give. I'm glad I was blessed with such a loving little bro like you." Papyrus returns the hug as he took in his sent. The same old smell of pine and snow with a mixture of his own sent. Spices and spaghetti. As he took in more of his sent. Soon realizing there was another sent on him. One that he knew and hated the most. Sans also had a hint of hotland and alcohol. Grillby. Of fucking course it was Grillby. It was always Grillby wasn't it?! Can't he just go a single day with sans without a reference or mention of Grillby?! He swears he with tear and burn the underground to ashes until that fire element was ripped from sans's life. Painfully, brutally. He now made his decision. Grillby has got to go.

Mettaton as never like sans. Even though he was brothers of his beloved, he has to somewhat be nice to him to get his approval to be with papyrus. Of course sans never had anything against him. Of course that time where he had to kiss up to him, saying that he desires to be with papyrus, sans gave him a genuine smile and said: "Just promise me you'll take of him."

At first he inwardly gagged, but now that sans was moving away with Grillby, he felt kinda guilty that he was the one who drove sans out of his own home. Besides, it was sans's home originally. He bought that house to raise and keep papyrus safe and he drove him out. Even though the way sans earned the money to get the house was...inappropriate, he felt like he understood why sans did it anyway. Part time jobs barely got you anything and as sans said, it was just him and papyrus. When mettaton told sans that he didn't like him, he now regrets on it because of how unmannerly if was of him to the other.

Sans just brushed it off as he would understand why people wouldn't like him. Like before sans had nothing against him.

"Not everyone likes me mettaton. I can understand if you don't and I don't hate you for that. So you can still have my approval for being with papyrus. It's just that you don't like me. But don't worry I won't say anything about it to papyrus." Sans gave him a genuine smile. Not a smirk or a grin. A genuine smile. Mettaton felt a little guilty at that time. But another part of him told him that sans doesn't deserve to have pity nor mercy. So here he was at the skeleton brother's door, trying to find the courage to knock at their door. What was he gonna say? He knows sans doesn't have problem with him, but he feels ashamed to be in front of him. He was just about to turn and leave until sans opened the door.

"Yeah, see ya later paps-" sans stops as mettaton is standing right in front of him. Sans smiles. "Heya mettaton. Long time no see, came to see papyrus?" Mettaton stiffened as he knows there's no going back now. He clears his throat.

"Um well no, actually. I came to see you." Sans looked surprised as mettaton came to see him. He walks off the porch to their house as mettaton follows.

"Let's talk somewhere else. You're lucky I still got 5 minutes to spare. C'mon, I know a short cut." Mettaton follows as they are now suddenly in the snowdin forest. Sans now stands infront of him. "So, what is it ya wanted to talk to me for?"

"Oh um. I heard the news. Some people were talking about it. Well, Grillby kinda bragged about it but- are you really moving in with him?" A small blush appears on the small skeleton's cheek bones as he looks away. Mettaton has never seen that before. He's almost surprised.

"Heh, Yep. That's the plan. Me and Grillbz have been talking about it for a while. Grillby just needed to clean up a few things and now we're ready. Just need to pack up and I'll be off."

"Is it because of me?" Mettaton says sorrowfully. "Is it because I hated you and wanted you out of papyrus's life?" Mettaton started to tear up of all the horrible things he thought of sans. He didn't deserve it. Sans went up to him and pat him on the arm.

"Of course not mettaton. You're like family to me. Even though you don't like me, you're like family and I'm glad you're concerned about me but I'm fine. It's not your fault, this was my decision." Mettaton hugged sans as he smiled. Sans chuckles as he hugs back he then backed up. "Now we got that settled and out of the way, I need to get to work." Mettaton blinked as they were back in snowdin. Mettaton was so confused he looked around as he wondered how sans would do that. But that's sans for you. He turns to look back at sans but he was gone. Mettaton smiles softly. Sans can be such a bonehead.

Papyrus was mad when sans left. He shouted in anger as he threw a pillow at the wall in his room. He didn't want sans to leave. He can't leave. He won't. He'll make sure of it. He needs to control himself. It wasn't fair the fire element can have sans all to himself while sans leaves him. He wanted kill the fire element anyway possible. He knows that if he really did kill Grillby, sans would hate him. He could loose sans. He won't let that happen. His thoughts were interrupted as a knock was heard from down stairs. He rushed to the door, calming his magic. He opened the door to see his darling mettaton. Of course he still has love for mettaton but sans just seems to meet more of he standards. He smiles at mettaton.

"Oh mettaton, I didn't expect your visit yet. You're five minutes early!" He yells cheerfully.

"Well, earlier than later." Mettaton smiled.

"Please come in! It's rather cold out! The snow will freeze your joints." Papyrus politely gestures inside. Mettaton walks in as he tries to warm himself. Papyrus closes the door as he went to go turn on the heat. It was colder than usual. "So, you have work in two hours?" Papyrus asks.

"No, I have the day off today. Personal day. But I'm wondering if you have work. I'd like us to spend time together."

"Sorry mettaton! I have work in ten minutes. Apparently the time has been extended today. Whelp! That's the work of a sentry! Nyeh heh heh!" Mettaton smiles sadly.

"I guess our schedules don't match up today lately."

"Yes, it appears so. I'm truly sorry mettaton, I wish there was more time for us."

"It's alright papyrus. Some things are out of our control." papyrus smiled as he hugged mettaton close to him. Mettaton hugged him back as he snuggled into his ribs.

"MMM~ grillby! You're gonna make me cum too quickly!" Sans throws his head back as grillby pounds into him. They fuck like it's no tomorrow in the janitor's room. Sans grips tightly onto the shelves. They rattle as their fast pace moves sans up and down the wall. Grillby grins lustfully as he thumbs sans's clit. Sans's sockets widen as it was so much pleasure at once. Sans screamed in ecstasy as his walls clamped down and his beautiful juices gushed from his small cunt. Grillby groans as he was pushed off the edge. His sizzling hot seed shot into his cunt. They pant as they enjoy the way their love juices mix and become one. Sans slowly rolls his hips as he wants to swallow more of the cock impaling him. Grillby chuckles as his cock twitches in the aftershocks. Sans moans openly. This gives grillby the opportunity kiss him. Their tongues swirl and fight for dominance. They pull apart as they went to catch their breaths.

"You okay? You seem more sensitive than usual." grillby says as he pulls out, they both moan missing the connection.

"I don't know grillbz. It's just started happening lately. But I'll be fine. I can still please the costumers." sans mumbles as grillby sets him down softly.

"I don't know sansy. The way you came that easily, makes me think you won't last as least 2 more rounds. Maybe you should take a day off. You may get exhausted too quickly." grillby

"What? No, I'm fine. Really. I can still work." sans begs, but grillby is not having it.

“As one of my employees, it’s best if you come and work healthy and energized. And you are not healthy nor energized right now. It’s not good for you sans, I won’t allow it. I know this world only cares about sex and lust, but there are some monsters out there that care for the well being of others. And I’m one of them. So you are not working today.” Sans huffs and grumbles as he slips on his purple vest. Grillby chuckles. “Don’t get so pouty sansy.” Sans tries to pout some more but can’t seem to hold it as smiles at grillby. They snuggle together as sans chuckles.

“Okay grillbz. I won’t work today. I promise. I really do. But how will I be paid today?” Grillby smirks as he knows exactly what sans will do. Sans suddenly has this look of terror now as he regrets asking. “No...not the-“

“Oh yes sansy~ oh yes~”

He can’t back out of this now.

Papyrus sat at home vigorously waiting on the couch. Sans was late coming home. Again. At times, it feels like Grillby is purposely trying to keep sans away from him. 11:59. Just one more minute. But even that seems like an eternity to him. He can’t wait any longer. But he has to. The sound of the clock softly ticking echos around the room. His skull. In the silence. He didn’t realize he was spacing out when he looked at the clock. 12:00. It’s time. He quickly gets up as he dashes out the door to the bar.

Sans completely lost track of time. He panted on the bed completely naked as Grillby got ready to get back at the bar. He turns to sans as he grabs a bottle of water.

“You okay? I told you, you wouldn’t last so long. Lucky you weren’t out there with the customers here today.” Sans sips on the water bottle as Grillby rubs his spine.

“Who’s out there?” Sans huffs out as he finishes half of the bottle.

“You know the dogs? Some of them recently gotten into heat. If you were out there, they would show no mercy.”

“Pfft. Don’t act like you didn’t either.” Sans mutters as he turns to drink more of the water.

“Excuse me, but who said how were they going to be paid today?”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways what time is it-?” A sudden knock interrupted them. Sans quickly put on dress shirt as Grillby went to open the door.

“Oh, hello Grillby! I was wondering if sans is here? The others told me he’d be up here with you.”

“Papyrus? I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be here? I am sans’s brother. Nyeh heh heh!”

“Oh no! It’s not that! It’s just that you usually wait down at the bar.”

“Oh well, they said that if you know me it’s okay for me to come here. I hope it wasn’t a bother.”

“No, of course not! You’re always welcome here papyrus.”

“Paps?” Sans comes from behind to see who’s at the door.

“Oh sans! There you are! I came to retrieve you! You’ve been gone for much longer than expected.” Papyrus stares at sans as he saw sans wearing Grillby’s dress shirt. His eye twitches.

“Um, well actually, I decided to stay here for the night. Since I’m going to move in with Grillby anyways.” Sans says. This makes papyrus more irritated. He needs sans home. NOW.

“But sans you missed dinner and I can assume you haven’t eaten yet.” Persuaded papyrus, he wants sans to come home with him. Sans then realized that he hasn’t eaten. He feels his bone shake a bit to try to satisfy the hunger nawing at him.

“Well, I guess you’re right. Sorry Grillbz, maybe next time? I gotta go get dressed though.” As sans left, Grillby mentions him in as he thought it was rude to let him wait outside.

“Please come in, I don’t want you waiting outside like that.” Grillby didn’t know why, but he always felt something eerie about papyrus when he and sans started dating. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt like papyrus would give a long distant stare at him for a long time. Too long. When he asked sans if that was how he always acted, sans brushed it off saying he was just curious of new people. He once heard sans saying that’s what he always gave strangers, when ever sans invited them over, when he was younger. But as he heard from other monsters, they said that it was like a death trap if you were left alone with papyrus for too long. For doggo, he claimed he was attacked by papyrus when sans went to go get drinks for them. Doggo told him about it, he claimed it to be the most traumatic experience he’s ever had. Doggo said it was a fool’s death to even be alone with him for a second.

Of course he didn’t really want to believe this as this was his lover’s brother they were talking about. But that didn’t stop him from finding him suspicious. But he’s been acting more strangely than usual. Sans came out of the bathroom as he started sliding on his boots. He entered the living room as papyrus and Grillby were sitting across each other.

“Okay bro, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Papyrus gleefully stood up and followed after sans to the door. Sans made a quick pause and turned to Grillby. “Oh, and thanks for having me over Grillbz!” Grillby gave a soft smile and a silent nod.

“No problem sans. I’m willing to have you over any time.”

Sans and papyrus made their way down the stairs and to the bar where they could take their leave. Sans said goodbye to a couple of patrons as they walked by and walked out into the snow. As they trudged through the snow together papyrus was feeling so anticipated to get home and have sans all to himself. As they arrived home papyruses went to open the door.

 

“After you dear brother.” Sans smiles sweetly as he chuckled at papyrus’ weird behavior and manners.

 

“Aw, thanks Pap. With how you’re acting I find it harder and harder to leave you alone when I move out.” Sans said as he went inside to the kitchen to see what papyrus made for him to eat.

 

Papyrus shut the door as he chuckled to himself.

 

“Oh please brother...that’s what I intent to do.”


End file.
